Moon Stone
by gemwavgt
Summary: In their hands was an unconscious young female saiyan. Everyone's eyes lay on her in curiosity. Of course they'd all seen a saiyan before but not one of this colouring. Her hair was blue.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: **So I started this story a year ago and sort of left it unfinished, so I decided to delete the old story and edit each chapter and re upload. I unfortunately do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters… le cry.

Moon Stone

For once it was silent. Nothing could be heard. It was as though everything was on mute. Hundreds of Ice-jin soldiers stood in perfect formation awaiting their emperor's orders. The tension in the air increased dramatically as Frieza's battle ship descended on Planet Cold's icy surface. The strong winds brushed along the ships surface making a mechanically clanging sound. All attention was on the exit of the ship, the doors came down at a slow pace.

The first to appear was Frieza, every single soldier on queue began to bow. Frieza waved his hand and the all rose again. Then Zarbon and Dodoria walked up and stopped at the side of Frieza. In their hands was an unconscious young female saiyan. Everyone's eyes lay on her in curiosity. Of course they'd all seen a saiyan before but not one of this colouring. Her hair was blue. It swayed in the wind like a waterfall. She was extremely beautiful most female saiyans where but this one in particular was stunning. Her perfect hour glass figure lay slumped in Zarbon and Dodoria's hands. She appeared to be in her mid 20's. On her wrists where ki restricting bands. Not many noticed but over her heart lay the crest of the royal family. Her saiyan armour was dented and torn; she looks as though she had just been in a fight and lost.

Frieza made his way towards the dark blue entrance of his father's castle. Dodoria and Zarbon in pursuit. Frieza ordered for the female saiyan to be placed in a regen tank. Inside the tank her light blue hair swayed back and forward in the green liquid. If her eyes weren't clamped shut she would almost look peaceful. But inside she was having a battle with herself. All events and emotions she had tried so hard to keep hidden were slowly beginning to break out. A single tear run down her soft cheek. She never cried. Emotions to a saiyan were a weakness but that did not mean she doesn't feel them, she just never showed them. Her thoughts went to Chi Chi. Chi Chi was all she had left to care about, her only remaining family member. Then there was the stubborn prince. She instantly shook all thoughts of him away. It's not like she would ever see him again. Another tear threatened to fall as she began replaying her life up until now.


	2. Chapter 1

"Bet you can't catch me Chi!" a young blue haired child came darting out of the city gates and towards the fields. She was unusually fast for a young female saiyan aged just 9; she was faster than most full grown saiyan men. At least 40 yards behind her was another saiyan child aged 8. This one had black hair and black eyes.

"BULMA WAIT UP" The black haired saiyan shouted at the top of her little lungs. She was nowhere near as fast as her sister, her sister had rare talents. No one knew the extent of her blue haired sister's talents or where they had originated in the first place. Upon hearing her sister shout her name Bulma stopped herself mid flight and spun round to face Chi Chi. On her face laid a playful smirk. "Chi you're so slow" Bulma teased her sister knowing full well that Chi Chi wouldn't talk this well.

Chi Chi who was now angry at her sister's insult powered up and charged towards where Bulma was standing. Bulma anticipated Chi Chi's outburst and waiting until she was just about to attack and simply side stepped out of Chi Chi's way causing the black haired saiyan to stumble onto the floor face first into the mud. Chi Chi sat up and gave Bulma a dirty look. "AHHAHA AHHAHA YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE AHHAHAA" Bulma clutched her stomach and began rolling around on the floor in hysterics.

Chi Chi who had now pulled herself off the ground couldn't help but giggle at Bulma as she rolled around. Soon Chi Chi's giggled turned into laughter and both the girls rolled around clutching their stomachs. Chi Chi then grabbed a handful of mud and with all her accuracy threw the handful straight for Bulma's face. Bulma, who was too busy laughing, didn't notice Chi Chi throw the mud and fell backwards as the force of the mud hit her directly in the face. Sitting up Bulma wiped as much mud as she could off her face and narrowed her eyes at a now giggling Chi Chi.

"Oh it's on."

Bulma's smirk wiped the smile of Chi Chi's face. Chi Chi stood up and held her hands up. "heh.. Bulma you don't have to do this… heh… it was… a joke?" Chi Chi's nervous giggle made Bulma's smirk widen. Before Chi Chi could prepare herself Bulma shouted. "ARM YOURSELF" Chi Chi quickly grabbed a handful of mud and the battle began. Mud was chucked back and forth between the girls until both were covered in mud head to toe.

"BULMA"

"CHI CHI"

Suddenly the girl's battle came to a halt as they heard both their names being called from across the field. Both the girls looked over to see their father Dr. Briefs. Dr Briefs was the head scientist on Vegeta-sai. He worked at the palace for the king and was known for inventing and building almost all of the planets technology. He was highly respected throughout the planet and his inventions and advances in technology where helping to win the rebellion against Frieza.

Frieza; the tyrant of the universe, had enslaved planet Vegeta-sai during the current King Vegeta's rule. He demanded that the saiyans work for the planet trade organisation. An organisation that destroyed an enslaved planets that Frieza either saw useful or as a threat to his rule. Saiyans, being a warrior race hated the tyrant for forcing them to subdue to his rule, and therefore had began a secret rebellion in hopes of destroying Frieza and the ice-jins.

"FATHER!" Bulma and Chi Chi shouted at the exact same time and then flew towards their father. Dr. Brief chuckled as his girls approached. Bulma being the first to arrive smirked up at her father. He chuckled. Bulma was a born leader. She also inherited her father's brains; she would back down from no challenge. One thing Bulma had that matched no one else in her family was her colouring. It was extremely odd and rare for a saiyan to have anything but Black or Brown hair unless you where royal then you had a hint of red.

Dr. Briefs attention then went to Chi Chi as she touched down moments after Bulma. Chi Chi was rather shy in comparison to her sister she was also the younger twin which made Bulma extremely protective. Chi Chi had average saiyan hair although her saiyan abilities where high for a girl of her age. Bulma's abilities matched those of most elite men. Dr. Briefs believed it had to have something to do with her colouring. But he never took the time to take tests, he was too busy with projects for the king and it mattered little to him regardless.

"Seriously girls can you not leave the house without coming back covered in dirt?" Bulma smirked and Chi Chi giggled. Dr Briefs sighed; he was never able to be mad at his girls. "Well foods ready but first both of you go hose of behind the house. At hearing the word food both girls licked their lips and darting off towards their home. Dr. Briefs shook his head and flew after them. The girls reached their home and flew round the back towards the hose.

Since their father was the best scientist Vegeta-sai had to offer King Vegeta made sure he had a suitable elite sized house for him and his family. The house was far too big for just the three of them so many rooms were converted into storage rooms for inventions and ideas. Even though the house had enough rooms for the girls to have at least 8 each they both decided to share one room. Since birth the girls had been inseparable since Chi Chi's birth and they liked to keep it that way. They did everything together you would never see one without the other. Even if Bulma was in her lab inventing Chi Chi would stay and watch.

Their father arrived a few moments after and after the girls had washed all the mud off and dried themselves off with their ki they followed him into the house. All three walked into the dining room where the table was stacked with food that their maid had cooked. A lot of the time Chi Chi helped with the food and they all discovered how much of a good cook she was so she often made the meals. Bulma and Chi Chi dug into the tasty food in front of them hardly stopping to take a breath. Meanwhile their father stared down at his hands in deep thought. Bulma noticed this and made note to ask him what was wrong later but at the moment she continued to stuff her face with a variety of meat.

After the meal Dr. Briefs made the girls sit down as he had something to tell them. 'It must be what he was thinking about while we were eating' Bulma thought to herself. Bulma had always been extremely observant of other people's emotions since a young age.

"Girls I am going to be going away for a while." Bulma and Chi Chi looked up into their fathers eyes with sad expressions on their faces. Even though there father had often worked late at the palace he had always made sure he saw them every day. "The King has suggested I go to Planet Idaio with a group of elites as the planet has many scientific resources needed to help my inventions improve." He took a pause and looked at the sad expressions on his daughters faces. They didn't understand why he had to go.

"How long will you be gone for?" Chi Chi questioned her father.

"The planet is a two month trip from Vegeta-sai. Also with the time needed to gather the resources added it should be around six months all together." The girls' mouths hung open. How could they not see their father for six months? Chi Chi's eyes began to show signs of tears.

"But father can't the elites go and bring the resources back?" Bulma protested.

"No you see the machine needed to gather the resources only I can use and program, that is why I am needed" Dr. Briefs looked at Chi Chi's face which now had tears running down it. Then he looked at Bulma whose face was showing no emotion and just looked back at her father. Bulma wasn't one to show emotion. Ever since her mother died and her father worked long hours at the palace labs Bulma had to look after herself and Chi Chi. She had always been the one the comfort Chi Chi and herself choose to show no emotion as it was easier.

Dr. Brief continued "Since I will not be here to look after you two, the King has kindly offered for you both to stay in the royal palace until I return." Nothing but the slight whimpering of Chi Chi was heard as he told them the news. "You will both behave when you are in the presence of royalty got that?" He spoke with a harsher tone and it was directed at Bulma. He knew if trouble was going to be caused by these two it would be Bulma who started it due to her inability to back down from a verbal or physical fight; an ability that had caused many problems in the past. Both girls nodded and hung their heads low.

"I will be leaving tomorrow. Anything you wish to take to the palace store them in capsules before the morning." With his last comment he walked out the door and upstairs towards his lab to continue packing up equipment.

Chi Chi looked at Bulma as tears continued to fall. Bulma forced a faint smile as she pulled Chi Chi into a hug. Bulma didn't like physical contact unless it was sparing but she decided her twin needed this. Bulma pulled back and spoke. "It'll be alright Chi, who knows maybe this will be fun, like an adventure".

"I'll miss him B"

"So will I but there is nothing we can do so let's stop feeling sorry for ourselves and go get our stuff ready" Bulma stood up and gave Chi Chi her hand. Chi Chi grabbed it and they both left the room. While Chi Chi went up the stairs Bulma decided to start in her lab.

"DON'T OVER PACK CHI" Bulma shouted up the stairs to her sister before she took the stairs down to the basement and her own personal lab. Switching on the lights she smiled as the room lit up. The lab was the only place she could really just relax and be herself. Grabbing a box full of capsules she began capsulising her latest project; she grabbed the blue prints and exited the lab.

'Tomorrow is going to be a long day' Bulma thought as she made her way up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 2

The two sisters watched as their father stepped onto the ships ramp. Turning around he and gave his two beautiful daughters one last farewell look before disappearing into the ship along with all the other elites and scientists. Bulma checked to see if Chi Chi was crying. To her surprise she wasn't. In fact she was smiling, Bulma was about to ask why she was so happy when she noticed that her sister was looking in the opposite direction to the ship. She followed her sister's eye sight and it stopped on the elite training ground that was just within sight of the docking station. Her sister seemed to be watching a group of saiyan boys. With curiosity Bulma stared to but could not make out their faces, not that she would recognise them anyway; Chi Chi and Bulma never really associated with other saiyan children. Well it was more like other children didn't associate with her. She had no doubt that if Chi Chi was a single child she would have multiple saiyan friends.

Due to her strange colourings other saiyan children were told to avoid her as their parents seemed to believe she was infected or something, which didn't bother Bulma all that much since she never needed anyone but Chi Chi. Although at times she could tell it affected Chi Chi. Being the sister of the blue haired saiyan wasn't always easy for Chi but she always stuck by Bulma no matter what. And Bulma respected her a hell of a lot for it.

_Flashback_

Bulma had just turned 4 and Chi Chi was 3. Due to saiyans maturing at a young age they were allowed to venture around the city and fields during the day. Noticing a group of saiyan children around the same age as them sparing and playing, Bulma and Chi Chi hurried over wanting to join.

"Cwan we join?" Chi Chi beamed a smile up at the other children.

"Nwot if dat bwu haired frweak is ere" All the children began shouting and chanting insults at Bulma. Chi Chi's anger rose. Picking up the ring leader of the group by his armour, Chi Chi punched him right in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Shes not a frweak" Bulma looked at Chi Chi and smiled.

The boy on the floor scampered up clutching a now broken and bloody nose and ran back into the city with the rest of the group following closely behind. That was the last time either girl bothered with other children. They were both better of sticking together and didn't need the other children.

_Flashback Over_

She started looking at Chi Chi again.

"Chi… why are you staring at those boys?" Bulma asked as she cocked an eyebrow and waited for a reply.

"Oh… well… See the one with the spiky hair that goes in all directions?" Chi Chi muttered.

"Yeah the bed head what about him?"

"He's cute" Bulma nearly fell over in shock as her sister started to prance around; she seemed mesmerised with the boy. Bulma shook her head and began walking over to the training ground. Bulma's reason for going over there was completely different to her sisters. As her sister wanted to get a closer look at the saiyan boy Bulma wanted to watch some elites spar to see some fighting skills she hadn't yet learnt and hopefully pick up on them. Fighter and Inventing was all Bulma did. It was in her bones and she loved it.

When she finally made it over she noticed two saiyans in the middle of sparing. One was bald and had a huge muscular build he looked as though he was in his late 30's. The other had long black hair that went down to his ankles. He looked about 16. Bulma watched blow for blow as she began to pick up new techniques. Wanting to test them she looked around for Chi Chi when she couldn't see her she attempted to sense her energy. Sensing energy was something most saiyans needed scouters for but Bulma found a way to sense energy with her mind but she wasn't very good at it. Once she finally found Chi Chi's ki she followed it to find her sitting beneath a tree watching elites spar.

"Hey Chi, Want to spar?" the truth was even if Chi Chi said no she would spar with her anyway she just thought it best to ask. Chi Chi knew this and looked up at her twin.

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter is it?" Bulma's grin grew. "Nope."

In an attempt to take Bulma by surprise Chi Chi phased behind Bulma and sent a kick to her side. Without even turning around Bulma grabbed her leg and twisted her off her side. Chi Chi stood up and began throwing a mixture of kicks and punches at Bulma. Chi Chi decided to step it up a notch and phased a few metres away and began to raise her power level. Bulma smirked. By this point the two fighters Bulma was watching had stopped and put their attention on the two girls. They watched with curiosity and the black haired one raised her power level. When her power level reached 4,000 both checked their scouters again with astonishment. How could a 9 year old female have ki this high and it's still going up.

"Nappa what is going on" Both the male saiyans spun round to see their Prince and his personal guard Kakarot watching them from ground level. Nappa and the other saiyan descended down and merely pointed over to where the two girls where fighting. Kakarot was the first to look at the black hair saiyan. As he looked at her tiny frame he traced her body until her got to her face. She was pretty. She looked about 3 years younger than him but she was the most beautiful saiyan he had seen. And with power like that. Her fists where clenched as her blue aura shone around her. She stopped with her power level at 5,300.

"So B, what do you think?" All attention went from the black haired saiyan to the one she called B.

Vegeta's eyes locked onto the one she called B. The first thing he noticed was her hair. How odd. He had never known a saiyan to have such odd colouring. He then checked to see if she was in fact saiyan and noticed her dark blue tail wrapped firmly around her waist. Defiantly a saiyan he thought. His eyes then went back up to her face and noticed the smirk all so familiar to his that played on her lips.

"It is still nowhere near mine. Guess you're going to have to keep trying." The four spectators looked shocked. How could she have a higher power level that 5,300. Most full grown saiyans power levels only reached 8,000. Chi Chi began to frown as Bulma's power level began to rise. Her power level stopped at 9,000. Everyone except from Chi Chi froze with shock. How could this girl have a power level that matched and exceeded elite men? Vegeta's power level was around 16,000 and for a boy of 10 that would have been considered odd if he wasn't the legendary and this mere girls power level was just over half of what his was.

The two twins still oblivious to their audience flew towards each other. Chi Chi threw the first punch which Bulma dodged with ease and sent a kick into Chi Chi's side. Chi Chi who wasn't able to block in time took the full power of the kick and plummeted to the ground. With a smirk Bulma slowly descended down and stood next to Chi and offered her a hand. Chi Chi smiled and stood up accepted her twins help.

"B. How did you get so strong?"

Bulma smirked "Well if you trained more you would have been able to dodge that kick with little effort."

"I guess." Chi Chi shrugged.

That's when Chi Chi noticed the boy she'd been watching from earlier. She'd been so caught up in her fight with Bulma she hadn't even noticed him there. She looked at him and their eyes locked for a moment. Chi Chi's cheeks turned a bright shade of red as he smiled at her. Upon noticing her smiling back Kakarot walked over to her. "Hi I'm Kakarot what's your name?" On his face was a great big goofy smile. Bulma shook her head at her sister. She was acting so foolish. Vegeta who was still at a loss over the girl's power didn't even notice Kakarot's interaction with the black haired saiyan.

"Chi Chi" she replied sheepishly. Her tail was swinging side to side.

"Wow, Chi Chi how did you get so strong?" Kakarot asked with real curiosity.

"Well-"Bulma then cut in. She had noticed the flame haired boy staring at her and oddly found herself feeling uncomfortable. Bulma never felt uncomfortable.

"Chi we have to go we are already late." With that Bulma blasted off into the sky and towards the palace. Chi Chi smiled at Kakarot and then followed after Bulma.

"Wow… She's pretty." Kakarot was in a dream like state as he thought about the mysterious black haired saiyan Chi Chi.

"Kakarot snap out of it. My father wants us in the throne room." Vegeta spoke as he read the message on his scouter. _Who was that girl? And how did she get so powerful._

"Uh- Yeah sure Vegeta" With that all four remaining saiyans flew off in the direction of the palace.

"He's so cute do you think I'll see him again?" Chi Chi mumbled more to herself than Bulma. She knew how Bulma felt about emotional attachments. 'They make you weak' she could here Bulma's voice echoing in her head. Bulma just sniggered and picked up the speed. The palace was about a one minute fly from the training grounds at top speed. As they approached the castle boundaries two elite guards stopped the girls in their tracks.

"What is your business here girls."

"We are here to see the King. So I suggest you let us through." Bulma quickly informed the guard. She had no time for this she just wanted to get to her room and begin working on her project.

"No. Unless the King requests to see you, you may not enter the castle boundaries." Bulma glared at the saiyan and attempted to read his power level. _Hm 5000, should be easy enough._ Bulma landed one blow right in the guards face and took off leaving Chi Chi and the other guard speechless. "Er… She does that sometimes…" Chi Chi broke the silence before following Bulma into the palace.

The Guard sat up. The girl had knocked him yards away. He groaned and stood up. _I could mistake her attitude for the Prince's. _He thought as he walked back to his post.

In no time Bulma was at the throne room doors. She glanced round and when she saw Chi Chi she opened the doors and walked in. She crossed her hands over her chest and waited for the King to acknowledge her presence. The King turned ready to blast whoever dared enter his throne room without permission. When his eyes lay on the two young girls he calmed himself and smirked.

"Ah you must be Dr. Brief's brats" At the word brat Bulma felt a vein throb. But decided it would be best if she didn't lose her temper with the King.

"Yes you're correct. I was wondering where my chambers are" He merely chuckled at her bluntness. She was a lot like his son, straight to the point.

"You're rather blunt aren't you? A lot like my son actually. "

"Hn." Bulma rolled her eyes and waited for directions to the place she would be staying for the next six months. Before the King could reply the throne doors burst open and in strolled the same flame haired boy Bulma saw earlier and the other three. Chi Chi instantly looked over to Kakarot who gave her an excited smile, he didn't expect to bump into her twice in one day. Bulma got bored of looking at the boys and faced the King once more showing the others her back.

Vegeta watched her with curiosity. _What is she doing here? _Before he could figure it out his father answered for him.

"Ah Vegeta, it's nice of you to finally show your face." Vegeta grunted. When Bulma heard the King address the flame haired boy as Vegeta she looked over to him. _So this is the Prince_. A mischievous smirk played across her lips. She knew there was something about him that screamed I am your superior.

"Vegeta these girls will be staying with us for six months while their father Dr Briefs is away on Planet Idaio. They will be staying in the royal wing and are to be kept an eye on. Take them to their chambers."

"I will not baby sit these two insignificant brats!" Vegeta growled at his father.

"Oi, Watch who you're calling brat, Asswipe." Bulma shouted back with rage. Everyone looked in shock at the small blue haired saiyan. No one spoke to the Prince like that without fear of getting blasted. But not a speck of fear played on her face. Vegeta was surprised. No one spoke to him the prince of saiyans like that.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM GIRL!"

"YES AND DO YOU THINK I CARE?" Bulma replied.

"GIRL YOU ARE GOING TO REGREAT THAT!"

Before either could continue the argument a loud cackling laughter was heard. They both looked towards the King who was doubled over with laughter. He enjoyed seeing his son losing at his own game. This girl was quite something. Maybe she would prove useful. She seemed to rival his son when it came to arguments. Bulma was confused she thought for sure the King would be mad at her for shouting at another royal but instead he was struggling to contain his laughter.

The King finally pulled himself together and looked at his son. "You will take them now Boy." Vegeta was about to protest until he saw the murderous glow in his father's eyes that told him not to argue or Kami help him. Without a word he left the throne room. Everyone quickly followed except Nappa and Raditz who went back to their training.

"Stupid Brat" The King gritted threw his teeth.

The four young saiyans made their way through the palace halls. "So Chi, Do you mind if I call you Chi?" Kakarot smiled a warm smile at Chi Chi. He didn't know what it was but he really liked this girl. He didn't know much about her but the little he did know he liked.

"Sure Kakarot" They both continued their convocation which Vegeta and Bulma just ignored.

Vegeta stiffened as Kakarot was clearly showing more than interest in the girl's power. He looked to the left to see the Bulma girl flying a few metres beside him with a scowl on her face. When they finally reached the room Bulma entered without so much of a word to anyone. He looked behind him to see Chi Chi and Kakarot still in deep convocation about food. He rolled his eyes.

"Kakarot now we've walked these wenches to their rooms we can go train." He didn't wait for a reply he just started making his way back to the training ground. "Sure Vegeta" He turned back and gave Chi Chi one last glance.

"We should talk again sometime!" "Yeah that would be great".

Chi Chi watched as Kakarot disappeared out of sight then walked into the room she and Bulma would be sharing. It was huge. Much bigger than the one she was used to at home which was about half the size of this room. The walls were a crimson red colour matching the royal colour of Vegeta-sai. She noticed several doors. One leading into a kitchen, one into a bathroom and two others leading into separate rooms.

"Hey B!" Chi Chi called out for her sister. A few seconds later Bulma emerged out of the right bedroom door in a tight purple spandex.

"Chi are you going to come and help me unpack these capsules or stand there day dreaming about Kakarot." Chi Chi's cheeks went bright red. "Uh Sure" Bulma rolled her eyes and began unpacking capsules.

'_The sooner these six months are over the better' _


	4. Chapter 3

3 months had passed since Dr. Briefs left planet and the girls had adjusted to life in the palace. Bulma was rarely seen by anyone even Chi Chi didn't really see her that much anymore. Chi Chi spent most of her time with Kakarot and they had grown very close spending almost every day with each other. At first Bulma joined them just to keep an eye on Chi Chi but when she began to trust Kakarot with her sister and noticed he cared for her she began showing up less and less. Chi Chi didn't mind all that much though. Since she had met Kakarot she had fallen head over heels for him. They both devoted all their time to each other; Bulma would have found it disgusting if it wasn't for how happy Chi Chi seemed to be with the idiot.

Bulma knew her absence had been noted by Chi Chi and she knew she should been at least eating meals with her sister but she had got caught up in her project. With the project nearing completion she had been spending all day working on the project and most of the night training, leaving very little time for sleep.

With Kakarot spending most of his time with one of Dr Brief's demon spawn Vegeta found himself with lack of sparing material. Sure he could spar with Nappa or Raditz or even any saiyan on the planet but that was too easy for him he needed someone who could keep up with him or was on a similar level and maybe dare anyone ever say even pose a challenge to him. So about a month into the saiyan girls stay he began sparing with Bulma.

_Flashback_

Vegeta slowing made his way back to the royal chambers. He had just finished sparring with Raditz and hadn't even managed to break a sweat where as Raditz had just received a night in the medical bay. He was growing rather bored, ever since that raven haired witch and her loud mouth of a sister moved in Kakarot had been completely distracted leaving Vegeta with no suitable training partner. Sure he could just force Kakarot to spar with him but even then he was distracted with thoughts of the raven haired minx and not proving to be a challenge. He sighed and continued down the hallway to his chamber.

All of a sudden the light movement of feet and heavy breathing brought Vegeta to a halt. Who would be training at this hour? It was gone midnight and anyone with access to these training rooms would have left. Curiosity got the better of him as he snuck over to the third training room door. The door was ever so slightly open. He noticed a figure moving in between the sight of the door. He couldn't see clearly the figures face as he or she was in the shadows.

Suddenly the figure moved into view of the window and Vegeta-sais moonlight shone onto their face revealing Bulma. Vegeta watched as she preformed her kicks and punches perfectly with balance and precision. Her face was glistening with sweat. Wanting to get a closer look he gently moved the door forward trying not to gain her attention. All of a sudden the blue saiyan stopped.

"Who's there?" She scolded herself for not sensing the presence of another ki. _Damn I really need to work on that._

"Girl. What are you doing at this hour?" She recognised the voice. Vegeta. She hadn't seen much of the boy since their little feud in the throne room and she was hoping it would stay that way.

"What does it look like? I'm training. Now would you be kind enough to remove your royally presence from my sight?" Vegeta stepped out of the shadows and smirked. _Maybe I should test her abilities, this should be fun._

Before Bulma could ask again Vegeta lunged. Bulma who wasn't anticipating the attack took the full force on the left side of her face. She went flying back and managed to stop herself before she hit the wall. _Raditz would have been out cold from a blow like that…_ Bulma who was now extremely pissed and was not about to let that attack go unnoticed flew towards Vegeta at tremendous speed and sent her fist into his cheek. Vegeta who wanted to see how hard the girl could punch didn't block or dodge. He went flying into the back wall.

Vegeta stood up and smirked. Bulma who was now very annoyed at Vegeta for interrupting her training and attacking her crossed her arms and waiting for an explanation. Vegeta began making his way over to the door but before he left he looked over to Bulma.

"Girl, be in my private training room tomorrow at 5, if you are not there I will gladly come and get you myself" He didn't bother waiting for a reply and just left.

_Grr. Who does he think he is? Prince of saiyans or not no one bosses me around. But maybe I will go tomorrow, I haven't had a decent spar since Chi Chi started slacking at her training_ with that thought Bulma continued her training into the night.

The next morning Bulma arrived at the training room 15 minutes late only to be greeted by a very annoyed Vegeta who stood cross armed outside the training room. "Girl didn't I say 5?"

"Well I'm here now let's not waist any more of your precious time." Vegeta hmph'ed and got into a fighting stance. Bulma was the first to attack. She sent a punch to Vegeta's face which he blocked and then a kick to his side which he blocked again. He gave her an overconfident smirk as he blocked all her blows. Bulma getting annoyed at the lack of progress decided to take a different approach so she fazed behind Vegeta and sent a kick to his side. Vegeta who didn't expect that attack flew down and hit the ground. Vegeta smirked and got up. He was impressed with the girl's skill and was pleased he finally had a suitable sparring partner. Where he beat her with strength she beat him with speed. They both continued to spar for the next six hours until neither had the energy to continue.

_Flashback Over_

Although Bulma and Vegeta didn't like to admit it they had become quite fond of each other. They both rivalled each other in strength and intelligence. Bulma had taught Vegeta how to sense ki, which she was beginning to regret considering he could know find her even when she attempted to suppress her ki he managed to find her and force her to train with him.

Bulma sat in her room fiddling with various wires. It was about 5pm and she had been working on this invention since 5am. She was supposed to train with Vegeta at 5am but he called it off something about the King and a meeting. Bulma was not all that bothered since it gave her more time to work on the gravity room she had come up with. It was going to be a small room just big enough for two people to train in at a time and inside the gravity could change from 0x to 100x Vegeta-Sai's gravity. She had already invented gravity enhancing wrist bands which changed the gravity only for her. She wore them all the time even in simple tasks as walking to the food hall and it was making massive improvements to her strength and speed.

Bulma was just about done and only needed to fit together two more wires when she felt two familiar ki's approaching her and Chi Chi's chambers which she was in. The door swung open and in walked a giggling Chi Chi and Kakarot.

"B you in here?" Chi Chi shouted.

"Jeez Chi you don't need to shout so loud and yes I am."

"What you working on?" Chi Chi and Kakarot made their way over to the large circular object in the centre of their living room.

"It's a training room it changes the gravity" Bulma grabbed a wench and slide underneath the G.R so only her legs were seen.

"All you think about is training why not come have fun with me and Kakarot?"

"First of all training is not all I think about there is inventing and food. Secondly what is fun about watching you two love birds run around smooching?" Chi Chi and Kakarot went bright red.

"B! Please come swimming with me, Chi and Raditz. It'll be fun please!" Kakarot begged. Bulma rolled her eyes. _Swimming won't be so bad._ Ever since Bulma was a child the one thing she loved the most was to swim. She would wake up in the early hours of the morning just to go for a morning swim in the nearby lake. Since she had been staying at the palace she hadn't been once and was really missing it so she agreed to go.

Bulma rolled out from under the G.R and capsulated it. "I'll meet you there." A huge smile appeared on Chi Chi's face. Chi Chi was already wearing swimming garments underneath her clothes so didn't have to worry about getting changed she nudged Kakarot and ran off out the door. He quickly followed.

Bulma true to her word left a few minutes later. She flew to the closest lake where she guessed they would be and sure enough they were. Bulma floated above the lake for a moment and watched as Kakarot tried to dunk Chi Chi and Raditz was routing him on. She rolled her eyes and descended onto the edge of the lake and removed her clothes to reveal and dark blue one piece silk swimming costume.

_Back at the Palace_

Vegeta had just got out of a long and boring meeting with his father and the advisors when he noticed Bulma's ki leave the palace. Bulma had taught Vegeta how to sense ki a few weeks after they began sparing and he surprising to Bulma learnt it much quicker than she managed to. He noticed her ki was moving towards three other ki's. Since he hadn't trained all day he decided to go fetch Bulma and have a few hours of sparring with her. He ran out the palace gates and took off into the direction of her ki. Within minutes he reached the lake. He looked around for Bulma and saw her in the water sparing with Raditz. Raditz sent a huge wave towards Bulma which she avoided making Raditz smirk, but this made something in Vegeta click. He hadn't felt this emotion before. His stomach felt like it was in a knot as he watched her splash Raditz with what seemed to be a playful smile but Vegeta didn't realise Bulma was actually getting quite annoyed.

Was this jealousy? Vegeta was about to pull her out the water when she looked up at him. He froze. Her big blue eyes looked at him with confusion and wonder.

"Girl get out we are going to spar." He crossed his arms and motioned for her to get out. He noticed the disappointment on her face. _Does she like that third class weakling? Pfft what do I care any how she's just an ugly freak_.

Bulma looked up at Vegeta and then back to Raditz finally happy she had a reason to get away from this idiot. She rolled her eyes at Vegeta and Raditz chucked. She waved at her sister and made her way to the edge of the lake where Vegeta had landed. She stopped mid swim and looked up at him. He had his arms crossed and his usually scowl. Bulma really didn't want to get out yet sure she wanted Raditz to leave her alone but she loved the feeling of the water on her tail, so she just stopped swimming and looked at Vegeta.

"Girl hurry up and get out before I come and pull you out by your vial hair" Vegeta was getting rather bored of waiting for her and decided to try and speed up the process. Bulma smirked that was exactly what she was hoping he would say.

"Ha. Like you could catch me" Before Vegeta had a chance to process what she had just said she dived under the water and swam off in the opposite direction at top speed. Vegeta was not one to back down from a challenge so he removed his royal armour and dived in wearing his spandex. He followed her ki which was moving so fast he hadn't managed to catch up with her yet.

Then her ki stopped as did Vegeta. He stopped a few metres away from where he knew she was. Vegeta came up for a breath since he had been under for 6 minutes which wasn't all that much for a saiyan since he could last up to 10 and looked around for her. As he came up he noticed he was in a beautiful secluded lagoon which ment he must have followed her through an underwater passage. The water was a light greeny blue and was quite deep. Just to the left of where he was there was a waterfall cascading down the side of a cliff. He took a moment to look around since he had never been to this part of Vegeta-sai before.

Bulma watched Vegeta from behind a rock with a playful smirk on her face. She descended back under water and slowly swam towards where Vegeta was. When she was arms length from his legs she grabbed them and pulled him under. Vegeta who had no idea what had happened was pulled into the water. When he got under he looked around for the mysterious being that dare pull the prince under and came face to face with a grinning Bulma. Vegeta smirked in return. Playfully Bulma and Vegeta began punching and kicking each other. Bulma then sent a kick to Vegeta's side and instead of just blocking or dodging he grabbed her and pulled her closer. He looked into her deep blue eyes and they both lent in for a kiss.

Suddenly Vegeta realised what was happened and shot up out of the water and into the sky leaving a very confused Bulma behind. _ I need to be careful we nearly kissed._ Bulma shook her head and made her way back over to where she had left her clothes.

Vegeta travelled at full speed through the sky. He attempted to get all thoughts of Bulma out his head. He didn't understand where these odd feelings for the girl had come from. He saw the palace and landed on his balcony. He decided he would go train before tonight's dinner.


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **Lately I've been having computer problems so updates will be all over the place. Sorry all but here is Chapter 4!

Bulma lay on her back facing Vegeta-sais deep crimson sky. The sun was just setting and she had been lying by the lake for hours in complete silence with only her thoughts for company. Many thoughts and feelings where going around Bulma's head, mainly of her father. But on the odd occasion Vegeta would pop into her mind. It was strange for her she never really thought of him much before.

Bulma decided she had done enough thinking and began making her way back to the palace. She travelled slowly across the sky just enjoying Vegeta-sais breeze, she let her tail unravel from her waist and it swung behind her in the wind. She eventually saw the palace and landed in the royal garden. On her way back to her room she bumped into Chi Chi.

"BULMA!"

"Jeez Chi Chi did you have to shout that loud?" Bulma's ears where still ringing from Chi Chi's screaming.

"Oh Sorry, anyway the King wants us to join him for dinner!" Chi Chi told Bulma excitedly.

"Joy" Bulma sarcastically spoke. In truth she didn't mind eating with the royals, she just didn't want to see Vegeta after what happened at the lake she felt almost awkward which was a new feeling for her. Bulma made her way back to her room with Chi Chi following behind.

"The King said he has an announcement, I wonder what it is!" Chi Chi cheerfully bobbed behind Bulma. Their room was in sight. Bulma grunted in reply to Chi and opened the door.

As they entered the room they noticed two rather large boxes that lay on the floor. On top was a note which Chi Chi read with excitement.

"-Chi Chi and Bulma,

Tonight you will wear these garments to dinner. No arguing Bulma.

King Vegeta, King of all saiyans, Ruler and protector of planet Vegeta-sai-"

Chi Chi squealed and jumped up and down as she opened the box with her name written on top to reveal a cute pink dress. Bulma rolled her eyes at his extremely long and unnecessary title.

"Must he always address himself like that? It's not like he ever lets us forget who he is." Bulma moaned as she walked into the shower.

"Hey B! Aren't you going to see what you have to wear?" Chi Chi spoke just loud enough for Bulma to hear.

"Why does it matter? It's not like I'm going to wear it anyway." The truth was she had to intention of wearing whatever hideous dress she had been given even if it was by the Kings orders. Nobody told Bulma what to do, she would wear her saiyan armour and that would be that. She was a warrior not some pansy princess. She turned the shower on and got in.

In the living area Chi Chi shook her head and continued to look at her dress. She couldn't wait to see Kakarot again.

-3 hours later-

Chi Chi spun round and watched the bottom of her pink dress swing across her sides. "B, how do I look?" Chi Chi beamed a huge smile at Bulma. Bulma looked Chi Chi up and down. She was wearing the light pink dress that went down to her knees that the King had chosen. She wore small pink heeled shoes. She wore no makeup and her hair was up in her normal bun.

"Trying to impress Kakarot?" Bulma smirked as Chi Chi went bright red.

"Well you're clearly not trying to impress anyone!" Chi Chi muttered quietly but Bulma still heard. Bulma was wearing her saiyan armour with her light purple spandex underneath. Her hair was it a high ponytail and she wore dark black boots. Before Bulma could reply a knock was heard at the door.

Chi Chi sprinted over to the door and swung it open; on the other side stood two royal elite guards.

"We have been asked to escort you to the royal dining room. Kings orders" Chi Chi who was already ready began walking off with the first guard. She was too excited about seeing Kakarot to even remember Bulma who was left with the second guard.

"Shall we get this over with then?" Bulma who was talking to herself mumbled as she left the room.

"Yes we shall." The second guard turned to Bulma with an evil smirk on his face. The confused Bulma ignored his remark and continued on down the hall until she heard a scream. But it wasn't just any scream it was Chi Chi! Before Bulma could even follow the scream and help her sister a hit to the side of her neck knocked her unconscious.

Down the hall Chi Chi had been knocked unconscious just after her scream. "Stupid brat, good job no one heard that scream."

"Oh don't be so sure." The imposter pretending to be an elite guard spun round to see the King, Prince, Kakarot and 20 royal guards glaring at him.

The Guard dropped Chi Chi and attempted to escape. Kakarot caught Chi Chi while the King appeared in front of the guard and knocked him out with one hit.

"Take him to the dudgeons. Hold him for questioning!" The King ordered his guards who immediately picked the unconscious imposter up and carried him in the direction of the dudgeons.

"Kakarot take Chi Chi to the med bay now!" Kakarot nodded in direction of the King and flew at top speed towards the med bay.

"Where's Bulma?" The Prince looked around and saw there was no sign of her. There was a small hint of panic in his voice which somehow managed to slip threw his emotional shield.

"GUARDS, CHECK FOR ANY SIGN OF LADY BULMA AND REPORT BACK AS SOON AS ANYTHING IS FOUND." The Guards nodded and flew off in all different directions.

Vegeta was unsure of what to do. He tried to sense her but he couldn't concentrate on her ki. All of a sudden he felt a sudden spike in her ki and took off towards it without explanation.

Meanwhile the imposter guard flew towards his ship with Bulma flung over his shoulder. He knew his master would be pleased that he had successfully retrieved the girl. Perhaps he would be rewarded for his effort.

Vegeta tracked Bulma's ki to a small ship hidden within trees. The ship was no ship from Vegeta-sai and he began to wonder how the ship had gotten through Vegeta-sais atmosphere without detection. Flying into the ship, Vegeta saw a purple alien by the control panel setting in buttons. The creature was not the warrior who had taken Bulma that was clear by his inability to sense that Vegeta was even on the ship so he approached the creature and held it up by its neck before it even had a chance to shriek in fear.

"Where is the girl?" growling faintly he loosened his grip as he waited for a response. The purple creature's shaky finger pointed towards a room at the back of the ship. Before the creature could even beg for his life Vegeta removed his head from his body in one swift movement.

As Vegeta approached the door the creature pointed at, another creature who appeared to be saiyan due to the elite armour and the saiyan like features stormed out of the door and stood a few metres away from Vegeta. Upon closer inspection it was clear that this was no saiyan warrior. His lack of tail proved this theory.

"Heh, you must be the monkey prince, nice to make your acquaintance your royal highness" the creature bowed as he mocked the prince. It was clear he underestimated Vegeta.

'This should be fun' Vegeta smirked.

Without as much as a warning Vegeta flew at the creature and sent a punch right into his face causing him to stumble backwards a few yards. "You little shit" in a counter attack the creature attempted to attack Vegeta head on but Vegeta simply fazed behind him and sent a kick to his back sending the creature flying forward and denting the wall adjacent. Getting bored as this weak creature was no challenge he walked forward and got ready to end the fight.

Bulma awoke with a start. She was lying on a wooden table with tubes coming out of her arms. Pulling the tubes out as she sat up she began rubbing the back of her head. Beside her was a screen which was showing data and her vital signs. 'Where in hell am I?' Bulma's head snapped towards the sound of a loud crash. Instantly she regretted this sudden movement as her neck began aching more than it did before. Standing up she slowing approached the door she cautiously opened it and peered out. First she saw the elite guard who was supposed to be escorting Bulma to the royal dining room. He was in a fighting stance. Curiously she looked towards the opponent and noticed the trademark hair of the royal family. Her eyesight was blurred but she knew it was Prince Vegeta.

Noticing that the two were fighting she realised that this elite must have knocked her out and taken her here. Suddenly she remembered hearing Chi Chi's scream and worry washed over her. Then came anger. How dare someone touch her sister? Before she even realised what was happening she powered up and flew towards the elite.

Vegeta watched with shock as her power level sky rocketed and passed her original level of 9,000 and stopped at 17,000. 'This is impossible she can't have an increase of 8,000 in this short time…' Vegeta was baffled; the girl's power level had exceeded his own. This sudden rise in ki caused the elite to panic. 'But master informed us that her power would be limited to that of a 3rd class..' before he could finish his train of thought a fist smashed into his chest sending him out the boarding door of the ship. Vegeta watched as an evil smirk took over Bulma's face. Her intense white ki was emitting all around her body. Confusion washed over Vegeta 'her ki had always been light blue in colour'. Bulma could only think of one thing. The bastard's death. A murderous look was in Bulma's eye as she began to form a ball of ki in her hand; Vegeta knew he had to stop her before she did something she would regret.

Before Vegeta could stop Bulma she shot the blast, turning the elite to dust. Vegeta watched her closely and almost suddenly her ki began to fall and she collapsed. Quickly Vegeta caught her in his arms. Looking down at her face he noticed she seemed almost peaceful. Too peaceful for someone who had just killed someone. Shaking his head Vegeta shot of into the sky and headed for the castle.

Once he had reached the castle he had ordered Bulma to be placed into a tank as it was clear she was completely out of energy. After the girl was dealt with he made sure his father sent elite guards over to the ships coordinates and ordered them to bring it back for investigation. Knowing that they had one of the imposters captive made him feel less anxious as he knew they could if anything torture information out of this traitorous son of a bitch. How dare they enter the palace and try to take Bulma. Not that he cared much for the blue haired girl… he just enjoyed their spars and heated arguments. He had no attachment to her personally. Did he? Of course not he was the legendary he had no feelings for this discoloured saiyan. Shaking the thoughts away he reported to the throne room where his father, and Bardock who just so happened to be Kakarot's father as well as the Kings most trusted advisor where discussing the events of today.

"Bardock, we found clear links to Frieza all over the ship. We must take drastic action. How dare he enter our planet without permission? The bastard has violated our treaty." King Vegeta was fuming, that scum lizard dared to send men into his castle to kidnap the brief girls.

"I know my King, but we don't have the ability to take him down anytime soon. When Dr Briefs returns with the material he needs for his device we will be in a more suitable position to declare war." Bardock knowing full well that Frieza and the colds technology and strength exceeded Vegeta-sais knew declaring war would be an error that would ensure the fate of the planet.

"SO YOU'RE SUGGESTING WE DO NOTHING? HE ENTERED OUR PLANET WITHOUT DETECTION! WHO'S SAYING HE WON'T REPEAT THIS ATTACK?!"

"I'm not saying we do nothing, it's clear that we have a traitor in our midst there is no other explanation to how he managed to enter the planet undetected." The King didn't reply and looked deep in thought. Even he knew attacking now would be a fools error and error to catastrophic to make.

"So you believe the best way forward is to find the traitor and silence him?"

"No my king. I believe we should find the traitor and allow him to continue working for Frieza. This way we will get insight into Frieza's plans, killing the traitor would inform Frieza that we are aware of his breaking of the treaty which would leave us in an even more precarious position." The king thought about this and thought it was wise to follow Bardock's advice.

"Okay Bardock, I will leave this in yours hands, from now on you speak of this plan to no one as the traitor could have managed to obtain a high position in the castle. We trust no one."

"Yes sire" after bowing he left the throne room.

"So this was that bastard lizards work?" King Vegeta turned to the sound of his son's voice and found him scowling with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Son, don't you know it's rude to listen to other people's private conversations?"

"Well father considering I am the prince. No one's conversation is private to me" The smirk spread across his cheek mirroring the one that had appeared on his father's face.

"So son, am I wrong in believing that you have formed quite the attachment to Dr Briefs eldest?" The Kings smirk only widened at his son's response.

"Of course you are wrong. I am the prince of all saiyans and the legendary; I have formed no such attachments to a mere blue haired wench."

"Oh well I seem to recall you screaming her name and shooting of to kami knows where after you became aware of her absence" The prince knew what his father's game was and refused to play.

"No father you have it all wrong. I am simply intrigued with her power level. She is someone to spar with who actually provides a challenge."

The king saw right through his son's lies but decided to let it go, his son had enough pride to fuel the saiyan population.

"Okay son I understand, although I'm rather disappointed she would have made an excellent mate" The word mate made Vegeta's mind spin. Her as his mate? How ridiculous she's nothing but a loud mouthed, know-it-all, wench. King Vegeta saw that his son was clearly in deep thought so decided to end this game momentarily.

"Son, you are dismissed I have important business I need to attend to"

Prince Vegeta turned and left the throne room. He headed straight to his royal chambers and decided he needed a rest. The day's events took a lot out of him. He went to sleep with thoughts of a certain blue haired saiyan consuming his mind.

**Authors Note:** Thank You to those who reviewed it means alot!


	6. Chapter 5

Bulma's eyes snapped open after feeling the tank beginning to drain. Once all the liquid had gone the tank popped open; stepping out of the tank she noticed it was 2am. The fact that there were no doctors in the room made it clear that they hadn't expected her to heal so fast. Looking down she noticed she was naked. Quickly she dried herself off with her ki and put on her purple spandex which was on the counter next to the tank; she didn't bother with the armour. All at once the events that had taken place the previous day came rushing back to her causing a killer migraine. She felt the anger build up again but quickly contained it knowing it would reveal to the whole castle that she had awoken; that was the last thing she wanted. She knew that the second kidnapper, the one who had attacked Chi Chi, would be in the dungeons below the castle, if he had been spared. Her plan of action was to sneak down their while everyone was asleep and torture information out of that son of a bitch considering that she had killed her only other way of discovering why these men wanted her and her sister.

Slowing she left the lab and made her way towards the lowest floor. She stopped and sensed; trying to pin point exactly where the elite guards had been placed, so that she could quickly knock them unconscious so they couldn't inform the king of what she was doing. Once she had sensed their positions she came to the conclusion there was only one prisoner and two guards. Considering that the saiyans often just disposed of traitors instantly, no one was ever held in the dungeon unless they were going to be questioned. So the one prisoner wasn't surprising. She knew that there were two guards and one prisoner instead of two prisoners and one guard as she could hear two guards chuckling and mumbling already which meant the last ki must be the bastard who harmed Chi.

She made her way around the corner and was happy to know the guards where facing away from her. She had been concealing her ki the whole time so the guard's scouters hadn't sensed a thing. Two swift chops to the back of the neck rendered them unconscious. Stepping over the guards bodies she approached the prisoner's cell. The prisoner had ki restricting bands around his wrists rendering his ki useless. Her father had invented those, she understood that they kept the wearers ki at a basic level meaning it was at the level it needed to be for the body to function and survive. A brilliant invention. Smirking she approached the bars and looked at the pathetic bastard. It was clear by his position that he was afraid. Suddenly he noticed her and jumped up.

"Well well well… so you're the bastard that tried to kidnap my sister" she smirked at the fear in the man's eyes.

"Stay back"

"Stay back? Or what? You see I killed your friend and I'm thinking considering he was sent to kidnap me he was the stronger of the two of you am I correct?" she loved the affect she had on him.

"Sspare mee." His shaky tone only made Bulma smirk more.

"Well before we start negotiating your freedom, why don't you go and tell me who you work for and why they want me and my sister?"

"Th..hhee..y oonn…ly wa..aanted yoo..oou" Bulma was beginning to get annoyed by his stuttering and mumbling.

"Talk normally or I'll blast you now."

"He… only wanted.. you"

"Ahh see we are getting there, who is he? And why if only I was wanted did you attack my sister?"

"We were ordered by lord Frieza to bring you to him at all costs. We needed you alone but since your sister was with you we decided why not take the both of you…" although his stuttering has stopped the fear in his voice was still clear.

"Well why does he want me?" She knew of this Lord Frieza he had enslaved their planet years ago, although the saiyans were under King Vegetas rule, Frieza ordered the King to send saiyans to destroy and purge planets for him.

"I don't know… he never tells anyone his plans…"

"Well then it seems you're no use to me then" a small ki ball began forming in Bulma's hand and the man began to panic.

"Wait.. Please… I knew your mother" confusion washed over her face… how could this freak know her mother? Her mother died when she and Chi Chi were 5… She spent her whole life on planet, she wasn't strong enough to participate in purges.

"Impossible, my mother never left planet, there is no way she could have known you."

"The saiyan you speak of now is not your true mother. Your mother worked for Frieza" upon hearing that Bulma's anger rose.

"LIES… LIES… YOU'D SAY ANYTHING TO SPARE YOUR MEANINGLESS LIFE."

Vegeta couldn't sleep with that blue haired girl on his mind so he decided training would do him some good. He'd been training for two hours when he felt the spike in ki. It was coming from the dungeons and he instantly recognised it as Bulma's. 'She shouldn't be awake until morning… there is no way she could have healed so fast'. Instantly stopping what he was doing Vegeta flew towards the source of her ki, the dungeons, he knew exactly why she was down there. Foolish girl, couldn't she wait until morning. Upon entering the dungeons he noticed the two unconscious elite guards. Gracefully making his way over the guards he turned the corner and saw her.

She stood screaming at the prisoner. He'd never seen her lose it like this; she looked as though she was going to snap at any moment. All of a sudden she raised her arm and began forming a ki ball. He quickly ran towards her and grabbed her from behind knocking her arm upward. The ki ball hit the ceiling and the castle began to shake. _Dammit, that defiantly would have woken everyone up._ All of a sudden Bulma turned round and locked eyes with him.

"WHAT THE HELL VEGETA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" Vegeta winced at the high pitch of her screech.

"Calm down girl, I was stopping you before you did something stupid"

"STUPID? DEATH IS THE EASY WAY OUT FOR THIS ASSWHIP"

"If you killed him how would we get answers as to who sent him and why? You're smarter than this girl spare him. At least for now." Bulma was silent as she contemplated his words. It made complete sense and she was mad at herself for not seeing past her rage. This creature was her only chance at answers and killing him would only increase their problems.

"Okay.." She huffed in defeat.

"VEGETA WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Both Bulma and Vegeta turned towards the figure standing a few feet away and noticed it was the King. Confusion appeared on the Kings face as he noticed Bulma.

"Girl? What are you doing up you should be resting until morning?"

"I recovered quickly and wanted answers." Her blunt response reassured Vegeta that she was back to her old self which he was pleased about.

"I see. And did you manage to get the answers you were looking for?" The Kings guards were now taking the unconscious guards to the medical ward leaving Bulma, Vegeta, The King and Nappa alone.

"I managed to retrieve some answers yes."

"Vegeta you will escort Bulma to her chambers, Bulma get cleaned up and report to the throne room immediately. We will be discussing this information there, Nappa you are to stay here and guard the prisoner, no one is to speak with him without my permission is that clear?."

"Yes your highness"

The King turned and swiftly left leaving Vegeta and Bulma to walk back to their chambers together. Not a single word was muttered throughout the entire journey, once they reached Bulma's chamber she entered leaving Vegeta to wait outside. Mere minutes lately she returned in a new purple spandex.

"Wow girl. I didn't know you possessed the ability to get ready so quick."

"Shut up Vegeta."

He smirked and they continued towards the throne room in silence. Upon entering the throne room they noticed King Vegeta, Bardock and the royal council waiting.

"Ah Bulma I see you're cleaned up. Now inform us of what you discovered" The King asked her and everyone turned to face her. Bulma decided she would tell them everything but leave out the small part about her mother. That she would discover the truth about alone.

"Frieza wants me for some reason. The scum didn't seem to have any idea why." Bulma spoke in a bored tone which shocked the council members as they all knew the seriousness of the situation.

"I see." The King muttered. "Is that all he knows? No objectives?"

"No he said Frieza doesn't inform them of his plans"

"Well you are dismissed" Bulma bowed in respect for her king and left with Vegeta on toe. Once they were out the room he spoke.

"Girl, I know you're hiding something. So out with it." He knew she was withholding information. The girl was reasonably level headed and wouldn't attempt to kill someone for revealing the fact that Frieza wanted her. There was something more.

"Look Vegeta I have no idea what you are talking about and to be perfectly honest I want to go see my sister. Night." She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm softly.

"Girl, If you don't tell me now I will just have to ask the prisoner what he said." Bulma sighed and began recounting what the prisoner had told her of her mother.

"Makes sense, it would explain your strength. There is no way you got it from your useless father" Bulma was shocked, Vegeta had given her some form of a compliment, she smirked.

"My strength ay" she winked at him and turned to leave. "Night Veggie"

Vegeta growled and went in the opposite direction to his quarters. 'Stupid female.'

**AN: **Sorry this update has taken a while, I've been struggling to decide where I want this story to go, Thankyou for the reviews!


End file.
